


Our Love Story

by larryvampire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryvampire/pseuds/larryvampire





	Our Love Story

 

_**W ten sposób są zaznaczone wspomnienia Louisa.** _

___________________________________________

Okej, zerwali już miesiąc temu. Louis powinien już się z tym pogodzić. Właściwie to Harry z nim zerwał, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo i tak nie byli już razem. Chociaż dla Louisa to miało znaczenie, bo w momencie, gdy Harry z nim zrywał, on nadal go kochał. Kochał go nawet w tym momencie, gdy minął już miesiąc. Byli razem zaledwie miesiąc, ale ten czas wystarczył Lou, aby bez pamięci zakochać się w Loczku. A teraz to tylko bolało, gdy widział chłopaka, który jeszcze niedawno był jego i mówił, że go kocha. Bolało go, gdy widział jak Harry rozmawia z dziewczynami z ich klasy. Do cholery, on tylko z nimi _rozmawiał,_ ale Lou był tak cholernie zazdrosny, bo on nie mógł nawet porozmawiać z zielonookim. Niby mówili sobie "cześć", ale to było zwykłe przyzwyczajenie, tak naprawdę od czasu ich zerwania nie rozmawiali ze sobą.

 

Louis położył się na łóżku i westchnął. Dochodziła 03:00, a on nie mógł zasnąć. Znowu. Średnio od miesiąca miał problemy ze snem. Zamknął oczy i pogrążył się we wspomnieniach. Znowu.

 

**_\- Ja... Podobasz mi się. Jesteś bardzo przystojny i... ja..._ **

**_"No już, powiedz mi, że nic do mnie nie czujesz. Trzeci raz..." - pomyślał Louis i psychicznie przygotował się do usłyszenia z ust Harry'ego po raz trzeci, że mogą być tylko przyjaciółmi, nikim więcej._ **

**_\- Chciałbym z tobą być - powiedział, a Louis zamarł._ **

**_"Przesłyszałem się, tak? Przecież jeszcze wczoraj wieczorem marzyłem o tym żeby usłyszeć to od niego."_ **

**_\- Co? Tak? Naprawdę? Jesteś pewny? - chciał się upewnić._ **

**_\- Tak, naprawdę - odpowiedział, a błękitnooki patrząc uważnie na jego twarz, nie dostrzegł żadnego cienia rozbawienia. Twarz Harry'ego była bardzo poważna._ **

**_\- Tak? Ale... tak? Na serio?_ **

**_Harry nie odpowiedział tylko spojrzał na usta Lou, a po chwili pochylił się i ich usta spotkały się na kilka sekund. Serce Louisa zaczęło bić szybciej, a w brzuchu poczuł motyle zrywające się do lotu. Gdy się od siebie oderwali, Loczek spojrzał Lou głęboko w oczy._ **

**_\- Rozumiem, że to znaczy "tak"?_ **

**_\- Tak. Chyba tak - błękitnooki nadal nie mógł w to uwierzyć. W tej chwili bardzo chętnie wstałby z tej ławki i odtańczył dziki taniec radości, jednak powstrzymał się, gdyż Harry mógłby uznać to za zbyt dziwne. Czy jeśli zacząłby krzyczeć albo piszczeć ze szczęścia to te byłoby dziwne? Zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać, jednak po chwili przestał i stwierdził, że po prostu skupi się na Loczku, który siedział obok niego. Wtulił się w jego tors, a chłopak tylko się uśmiechnął i objął go mocniej. Przez chwilę tak siedzieli, a gdy się od siebie oderwali, Harry splótł ich palce razem. Siedzieli tak, ciesząc się sobą nawzajem._ **

**_\- Kocham cię - powiedział poważnie Harry._ **

**_\- Okej._ **

**_\- Okej? - chyba był trochę zawiedziony tą odpowiedzią..._ **

**_\- Taak... - szepnął, niepewny czy może odpowiedzieć mu tym samym. Nie chciał go zranić, mówiąc, że go kocha, gdy nie był tego pewien._ **

 

***OLS***

 

**_Gdy w poniedziałek przyszli do szkoły, Louis zdziwił się, że Harry bez skrępowania złapał go za rękę. Oczywiście nie przeszkadzało mu to, ale był zdziwiony, bo myślał, że Harry nie będzie chciał ujawniać się przed całą szkołą i przez cały weekend psychicznie przygotowywał się na ukrywanie ich związku. Jednak Harry tylko się uśmiechnął i pocałował na przywitanie, po czym splótł ich palce i ruszyli szkolnym korytarzem._ **

 

***OLS***

 

**_Długa przerwa. Harry pochylił się nad Louisem i złączył ich usta. Błękitnooki z chęcią oddał pocałunek, zakładając ręce na jego szyję. Za każdym razem, gdy był w pobliżu Loczka, czuł się tak jakby te pieprzone motyle w jego brzuchu urządzały sobie maraton w lataniu. Albo wyścigi. Na jedno wychodzi. Myślał, że eksploduje od ich ilości, ale to było przyjemne uczucie. Bardzo przyjemne, bo to dzięki Harry'emu tak się czuł. Tak bardzo kochał tego chłopaka. I mógł nazwać go swoim. Nadal nie mógł w to uwierzyć._ **

 

***OLS***

 

_**Znów złączył ich wargi, przyciskając Louisa do siebie.** _

_**\- Mówiłem już, że cię kocham? - szepnął, łącząc ich czoła ze sobą.** _

_**\- A mówiłem, że ja ciebie też kocham? - odpowiedział, uśmiechając się lekko. - Właściwie to nie mówiłem. Ale teraz mówię.** _

_**Harry tylko się uśmiechnął i znów złączył ze sobą ich wargi.** _

 

Louis przypominał sobie każdy pojedynczy pocałunek z Harry'm. Ten w tramwaju, na przystanku, w szkole, przed KFC... Tak wiele by dał, żeby móc przeżyć to wszystko jeszcze raz. Tak bardzo tęsknił za dotykiem jego ust, dłoni...

 

**_\- Ale ty jesteś chudy - szepnął Harry, przejeżdżając dłońmi po żebrach Louisa._ **

**_\- Nie jestem - mruknął. Nikomu w to nie uwierzy. Nawet Harry'emu. Bo nie jest chudy. To tylko kłamstwa tych wszystkich ludzi. Każdy kłamie._ **

 

Louis przejechał dłonią po swoich żebrach i w oczach stanęły mu łzy. Tak bardzo tęsknił za Harry'm...

 

**_\- Ja tak dłużej nie mogę... Zayn, powiedz mi co mam zrobić... - usłyszał Louis z szatni. Byli po wf-ie i wszyscy oprócz Louisa (i najwyraźniej Harry'ego i Zayna) już się przebrali i opuścili to pomieszczenie._ **

**_\- Powiedz mu prawdę._ **

**_\- Mam powiedzieć, że go nie kocham? Nie mogę mu tego zrobić._ **

**_\- Aha, czyli zamierzasz go okłamywać?_ **

**_\- Ja po prostu..._ **

**_\- Louis nie zasługuje na to, żebyś go okłamywał - błękitnooki drgnął, gdy usłyszał swoje imię. Obawiał się tego, co zamierza zrobić Harry._ **

**_"Nie, proszę, tylko niech ze mną nie zrywa, proszę" - błagał w myślach._ **

**_\- Mam złamać mu serce? - odezwał się Harry. - Mam tak po prostu powiedzieć mu, że go nie kocham? - właśni w tym momencie serce Louisa złamało się na miliony kawałeczków._ **

**_\- Przejdzie mu. Kiedyś. Może... Ale na pewno nie możesz go okłamywać... - odezwał się Zayn, ale Louis nie zarejestrował tego, co powiedział. W jego głowie jak morskie fale szumiało jedno zdanie. "Mam tak po prostu powiedzieć mu, że go nie kocham?"_ **

 

***OSL***

 

**_\- Ja... Stwierdziłem, że... - zaczął Harry._ **

**_\- Chcesz ze mną zerwać? No proszę, zrób to - Louis z całych sił starał się, aby jego głos nie zadrżał._ **

**_\- Nie o to chodzi... Znaczy tak, ale... Bo po prostu... Nie jestem w stanie cię pokochać... Zależy mi na tobie, ale bardziej jak na przyjacielu, a nie chłopaku..._ **

**_\- Okej - powiedział i ok, teraz nie był już w stanie powstrzymać drżenia głosu. Stało się. Zerwał z nim._ **

 

Z oczu Louisa wypłynęły łzy. Nie pierwszy raz. I zapewne nie ostatni. Za każdym razem, gdy przypominał sobie ich zerwanie, robiło mu się strasznie smutno i właściwie za każdym razem płakał.

 

Godzinę później Louis zasnął, wtulony w poduszkę, wyobrażając sobie, że przytula go Harry.

 

***

 

Następnego dnia (właściwie tego samego) Louis wstał o 06:00. Obudził się i wiedział, że już nie zaśnie, mimo że jego budzik miał zadzwonić dopiero za godzinę. Zwlókł się z łóżka i wszedł do łazienki. Spojrzał w lustro, czego od razu tego pożałował, bo jego oczy były podkrążone, cera dziwnie blada, a oczy pozbawione jakiegokolwiek blasku. Wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść, a nawet osiem albo dziewięć...

 

W ciągu pół godziny przygotował się do szkoły, po czym usiadł na kanapie i po prostu zatopił się w swoich wspomnieniach. Znowu... Nawet nie zauważył, że wyszedł z domu. No może zauważył, ale nie pamiętał tego i nie rozumiał, czemu stoi przed szkołą, skoro przed chwilą siedział na kanapie. Wszedł do sali w której mieli pierwszą lekcję - matematykę - jako pierwszy. Usiadł w ostatniej ławce i spojrzał na pierwszą.

 

**_Harry stanął przed Louisem, zastawiając tym samym przejście między ławkami. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i spojrzał na niego z góry._ **

**_\- Za darmo nie przejdziesz._ **

**_\- Ale... ja..._ **

**_Harry pochylił się i skradł pocałunek z ust Lou._ **

**_\- No, zapłaciłeś, teraz możesz przejść._ **

**_Louis uśmiechnął się i przeszedł obok Harry'ego, chociaż mógłby tak z nim stać przez wieczność._ **

 

Pierwsza lekcja się skończyła. Druga była fizyka.

 

**_Harry podszedł do Louisa, który siedział już w ławce. Pochylił się nad nim i go pocałował._ **

**_\- Tak po prostu chciałem cię pocałować - powiedział, uśmiechnął się i odszedł na swoje miejsce. Po chwili lekcja się zaczęła._ **

 

***

 

Wycieczka szkolna bardzo szybko nadeszła. Louis wylądował w pokoju z Joshem, cichym chłopakiem z jego klasy. Już pierwszego wieczoru jego klasa urządziła grę w butelkę. Louis i Josh też poszli. Louis miał cichą nadzieję, że dostanie zadanie pocałowania Harry'ego. I tak też się stało.

Siedzieli w okręgu, kręcąc butelką po wypitym już piwie ( jednym z wielu). Butelka kręciła się, kręciła, aż w końcu zatrzymała się na Harry'm. Eli, dziewczyna, która kręciła butelką, pisnęła ze szczęścia.

\- Harry! - uśmiechnęła się. - Pocałuj... Louisa.

Harry uniósł lekką lewą brew, ale po kilku sekundach wstał ze swojego miejsca i stanął przed Louisem, podając mu rękę. Louis złapał jego dłoń (w środku skakał z radości, bo to był ich pierwszy kontakt fizyczny od miesiąca) i Harry pomógł mu wstać. Położył dłoń na biodrze błękitnookiego i powoli zbliżył się do jego ust. Po kilku sekundach oderwał się od ust Louisa i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Louis nie uczestniczył w dalszej części gry. Cały czas odtwarzał w głowie ten pocałunek.

Gdy wyszedł z pokoju, w którym znajdowała się - teraz już w mniejszości - jego klasa, skierował się do drzwi, które prowadziły na hotelowy balkon.

 

**_\- Hej, brzydki - powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się lekko._ **

**_\- Hej - odpowiedział Louis, nie będąc złym za tą "ksywkę"._ **

 

Otworzył drzwi prowadzące na balkoni zamarł. Przy barierce stał Harry. Już chciał się odwrócić i pójść do pokoju, ale zmienił zdanie i podszedł do barierki. Stanął obok Loczka i spojrzał w niebo, na gwiazdy. Po chwili przeniósł wzrok na chłopaka stojącego obok i zobaczył, że on również na niego patrzy. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, ale Louis nie zobaczył w nich miłości. Właściwie nigdy nie widział w nich miłości, ale kiedy była tam chociaż troska i uwielbienie.

\- Chyba dawno ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy - powiedział cicho Louis, odwracając wzrok i znów patrząc w niebo.

\- Chyba masz rację - odpowiedział i ok, Louis wiedział, że za nim tęsknił, ale gdy usłyszał jego głos, zaczął odczuwać jeszcze silniejszą tęsknotę.

\- Chyba nie umiemy tak po prostu wrócić do przyjaźni... Ale skoro nie wyszło nam jako parze to może chociaż przyjaźń by nam wyszła? - zaproponował, wiedząc, że przyjaźń mu nie wystarczy.

\- Chyba nie umiem.

\- Szkoda - ostatnia iskierka nadziei w jego wnętrzu zgasła.

\- Lou, ja... naprawdę nie chciałem cię zranić, ale...

\- Rozumiem, nie kochałeś mnie. Rozumiem - powiedział słabym głosem i nagle pożałował, że tu przyszedł zamiast udać się prosto do swojego pokoju. Nie był jeszcze gotowy na tą rozmowę z Harry'm, bo za każdym razem, gdy przypominał sobie ich zerwanie, wybuchał płaczem. Ale z drugiej strony tęsknił za Harry'm i to, że teraz tu stali i rozmawiali była odrobinę pocieszająca. Tak bardzo za nim tęsknił i mimo że dzielił ich niecały metr to czuł się tak, jakby dzieliły ich tysiące kilometrów.

\- Pewnie już o mnie zapomniałeś...

\- Chciałbym to zrobić - szepnął.

\- Co?

\- Chciałbym o tobie zapomnieć. Chciałbym przestać cię kochać - powiedział i spojrzał prosto w oczy Harry'ego. - Ale nie umiem.

Harry wydawał się być lekko zaskoczony tymi słowami. Gdy nie odezwał się przez dłuższą chwilę, Louis powoli się do niego zbliżył. Gdy dzieliły ich centymetry, błękitnooki szybko złączył ze sobą ich usta. Harry był jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony, więc przez chwilę nie zareagował. Jednak gdy otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia, delikatnie lecz stanowczo odsunął od siebie Louisa.

\- Louis... ja... Naprawdę przepraszam, ale... nie kocham cię... - powiedział Harry, a serce Louisa opadło do żołądka albo jeszcze niżej (albo do stóp Harry'ego). Poczuł się tak jakby Loczek ponownie złamał mu serce. Tylko że tym razem to bolało dużo bardziej.

\- Ja... okej... dobra, rozumiem... - wyszeptał błękitnooki, chociaż chciał błagać Harry'ego, żeby do niego wrócił. Jednak wiedział, że nie może tego zrobić.

Powoli odwrócił się i wszedł do budynku.

\- Louis, poczekaj - usłyszał za sobą. Zatrzymał się, jednak nie odwrócił. Nie chciał, by Harry dostrzegł łzy, które pojawiły się w jego oczach. - Nie chcę być powodem twojego smutku. Nie bądź smutny.

Louis pokiwał tylko głową, bojąc się, że gdy tylko otworzy usta, wydobędzie się z nich szloch.

\- Zapomnisz o mnie. Wiem to.

Ponownie pokiwał głową, chociaż wiedział, że nie zapomni. to za bardzo bolało, aby o tym zapomnieć. Był tego pewien.

\- Mogę zrobić coś, żebyś poczuł się lepiej?

\- Pokochaj mnie - wyszeptał tak cicho, że zielonooki nie był w stanie tego usłyszeć. - Pocałuj mnie - powiedział po chwili i odwrócił się do chłopaka. Już nie obchodziło go, że Harry mógłby zobaczyć jego łzy, chciał tylko poczuć jego usta na swoich. Nawet jeśli to ostatni raz.

Harry spojrzał uważnie w jego oczy i zbliżył swoją twarz do niego, łapiąc go za podbródek. Louis zaplótł dłonie w jego pasie i chwilę później ich usta spotkały się w pocałunku. Pocałunek trwał dobrą minutę. Był słodki i czuły i Louis chciał się rozpłakać, bo wiedział, że już nigdy nie poczuje czegoś takiego, ale w tym momencie skupił się na całowaniu Harry'ego. Pocałunek przerwał Harry, odsuwając się i patrząc ze smutkiem na Lou. Naprawdę nie chciał go ranić...

\- Jesteś moim ostatnim pocałunkiem - powiedział cicho błękitnooki.

\- Ale... No coś ty? Przecież na pewno jeszcze się zakochasz i...

\- Nie. Jesteś moim pierwszym i ostatnim pocałunkiem. Nie chcę nikogo innego. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz szczęśliwy beze mnie - po tych słowach po prostu odwrócił się i odszedł. Wiedział, że nie jest w stanie dłużej powstrzymywać łez, a wolał rozkleić się będąc sam w pokoju niż przy Harry'm.

 

Tak jak powiedział Louis, Harry był jego ostatnim pocałunkiem. Błękitnooki nie zamierzał całować kogoś, kot nie był Harry'm. Jego serce już na zawsze pozostało załamane. Ale przecież życie to nie bajka, prawda? Nie wszystko dobrze się kończy i nie zawsze układa się po naszej myśli...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
